Definitions For Kindness
by Koshary
Summary: Everybody who knows Ken I. thinks this Child of Kindness has a beautiful trait, but it just seems to get him more in trouble than out of it! No one complains, though.


Hey, everybody!

I've been planning to write a fanfic for a while now, featuring the 02 characters, simply my favorite. But since I'm an Egyptian, all the anime here is translated into Arabic and all the names are changed because the English and Japanese names can be quite hard to pronounce.

Anyway, I did some web surfing of course and found out a bit about their original names and stuff like that, but there are parts I don't completely understand, seeing that Japanese is rarely spoken or heard in my country (the common foreign languages here are English, German and French). _So_, I wanted to ask someone before I post about some things as I'll be calling the characters by their Japanese names. I mean, I've noticed in some sites that people often put 'chan' or 'kun' or 'san' after their names and I couldn't figure out what they mean or what the difference is, although I guess that 'chan' might mean _lovable friend_ or something like that. What I'd really appreciate is if someone can submit a review telling me what these words mean and if there's anything I should know about what the characters call each other and anything that might be related.

Well, I'll be back soon. I just have to do some more searching because the last time I'd watched Digimon was a long while ago and the series stopped being rerun and so I forgot some things, so I'll try to figure them out. Talk t'ya later!

P.S: _Because of the site's rules about author notes, I have to post a little bit of the story, so here you go, but bear in mind that it's missing a lot of things and I'll have to repost a cleaner version soon. The 02 digidestined are 14 in this story, and it's become possible for nearly everyone to enter and leave the Digital World anytime they want._

**Chapter 1: _Dokunemon's SOS_**

"Ken?" came Wormmon's voice from somewhere on the bedroom floor beside his legs. "Do you still have a lot to do?"

Ken looked down from the computer screen, his school assignment almost finished. "I just have a few more minutes to go, ok? Are you hungry?"

"A bit." Wormmon clung to his leg affectionately and looked up with his large aqua eyes. "You've been working on that computer all day! What are these horrible assignments they give you! I want to play!"

Ken smiled softly. Wormmon loved that gentle smile. He was carried up onto his human partner's lap and snuggled against him, almost purring as Ken stroked his head, in between his antennae.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done." He finished typing with his free hand.

---------------

A while later, Ken opened the door of the Ichijouji home and entered. He took off his shoes and carried the grocery bags his mother had asked him to buy into the kitchen.

"Thank you, honey. You can go shower or do anything and when dinner's ready, I'll call."

"Okay, Mama."

He went into his room to pick up the PJs he would wear after his shower and to take Wormmon for the bath as well.

"Wormmon? Let's go have a bath." called Ken as he took all the clothes and the towel he would need. No answer.

"Wormmon? Come on, I won't let you sink, I promise. Don't be scared." Still no answer.

"Wormmon?"

He looked around. Wormmon wasn't in the room, that's for sure. He walked out into the balcony and didn't find his digital partner.

"Wormmon?" he called throughout the house and asked his mother if she had seen the small caterpillar Digimon. She hadn't.

Ken grew very worried. Wormmon wasn't in the apartment, and he never likes leaving the house alone, let alone without telling his human partner. He looked out of his bedroom balcony into the street and still saw nothing.

He turned around, deciding to go out look for him around the building when he saw the screen of his laptop glow a blinding white. It was the first time he noticed that the thing was on at all, and he was sure he had turned it off. The light grew brighter and out flew the green Digimon. Ken caught him in midair before he hit the ground and hugged him impulsively.

"Wormmon! Where were you? Why did you leave without telling me – I was very worried!"

"Ken, I'm sorry! I – I didn't mean to leave! I mean – I mean I didn't do it on purpose!" Wormmon's voice was more high-pitched than usual, and fear and worry were evident in it. Ken looked down at him, concerned.

"I was standing right there when the computer turned on and took me in! I couldn't stop or call or anything! I landed in the Digital World somewhere really _nasty_, you know…full of evil Digimon and…and-"

"Calm down. Calm down." Soothed Ken. Wormmon became more and more distraught with every word he spoke. "Easy…what happened?"

"I got there through a digi-to-digi call!" he started to explain.

"What? What's that?"

"When two Digimon friends, one in the Digital World and the other in the Real World, when the one in the Digital World calls upon the one in the Real World, in many cases it can go back unaided if a computer was nearby. I was pulled back into the Digital World, Ken, and there I – I saw a group of Devidramon hurting my friend, Dokunemon. I tried to help b – but I was_ too small and there were so man_y…" a couple of fat tears fell from his enormous eyes.

"Sssh…no, no don't get upset." He stroked the Digimon's head and back "We'll get him, Wormmon. We'll help him, but tell me what happened afterwards."

"I was so afraid they'd kill him. They beat him _so hard_! But when he passed out they grabbed him and left, laughing their heads off and…" Wormmon lowered his head to remember something "…and one of them said they should hurry up to the 'boss' before he lost his patience, but I don't know who they were talking about.."

Ken calmed Wormmon and carried him across the room and sat him beside him on the lower bed. He reached over to the bedside table and took his D-terminal. He opened it and started to write, then hesitated.

"I'll go tell Mama we're going to the Digital World for a while. I'd hate to leave her worrying sick over us.."

He came back maybe five minutes later, a record time for the amount of pleading and persuasion it takes to make Rika let go of him.

"I'll just send Daisuke a quick message, telling him where we are – where _are_ we going, Wormmon?"

"Disk Domains 4 and 5."

"Okay.." he closed the device, pocketed it and headed to his laptop. "Let's go. They'll catch up."

---------------

R&R please and answer my questions!


End file.
